


THIRSTEEN HOES

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chapter 2 got pretty mature so I had to change the rating lol, Chatting & Messaging, I promise to make the remaining ships more tame Jisoos, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sorry gaiz but that's the end of this fic u-u, Wow, cuz that's original, i just throw crazy hsit on there, its a chat fic, junhao complete!, some relationships should be building up, tbh I'm not funny, yeah tbh I didn't think it would get this angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Where as Seventeen are poor college students who have nothing better to do than spam a group chat named "THIRSTEEN HOES". Fun.





	1. whIPpeD

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unoriginal, I get it :/ but I felt like taking a stab at it idk. The names should be pretty straightforward cuz I'm too lazy to put them up lol sorry

**THIRSTEEN HOES**

**Saturday 3:46 PM**

**Dab8** : WHO TF ATE THE LAST GODDAMN POPTART

 **Dab8** : IM LOOKING AT YOU JUNHUI

 **JunHoe69** : wtf???? why do you always target me??????

 **Dab8** : CUZ YOUR THE ONLY ONE HOME WITH ME

 **WonTon** : *youre

 **WooziFairy** : *you're

 **WooziFairy** : Jisoos, I thought you were the literature major

 **JunHoe69** : I CAN EXPLAIN

 **BbyDinosaur** : wow, I haven't seen minghao hyung so worked up abt food

 **Dab8** : I am a starving child who needs a poptart BUT CANT HAVE ONE CUZ THAT HOE ATE IT

 **JunHoe69** : HOW ABT YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET IT

 **Daddy** : why are you guys fighting abt it in the gc? aren't you in the same apartment?

 **GiraffeMom** : cheol, let them fight. it's good drama

 **LordAndSavior** : Hannie, don't encourage it.

 **WonTon** : istg

 **WonTon** : junhui you better not eat my sandwich I forgot to bring for lunch

 **WonTon** : I am starving rn plz

 **Mingew** : welp

 **Mingew** : they're not responding

 **Mingew** : srry won, I'll make you one if he actually ate it

 **Booyoncé** : *cough cough* whIPpeD *cough cough*

 **SUCKMEME** : *cough cough* das rite *cough cough*

 **Mingew** : wtf

 **ClockFace** : speaking of whipped

 **WooziFairy** : oh god

 **ClockFace** : don't you think jun and hao are whipped for each other??????

 **BbyDinosaur** : boi

 **BbyDinosaur** : are you blind?

 **ClockFace** : kind of

 **BbyDinosaur** : how are you only noticing this now?

 **Mingew** : I'm surprised they haven't fucked yet

 **WonTon** : I'm sure they have, we're just not there

 **WonTon** : and hopefully we be there for one, right?

 **Mt. Vernon** : you may never know

 **Mt. Vernon** : maybe they're fucking right now :OOOO

 **WonTon** : fuk

 **WonTon** : mingyu usually gets home around this time

 **Mingew** : FUKKKKKKKKK

 **Dab8** : fuck you mingyu

 **Mingew** : IMS ORRY IDI DNT ME A N TO

 **Mingew** : IGOTTAGOBLEACHMYEYESNOW

 **LordAndSavior** : wait, wait. you guys like actually.....

 **GiraffeMom** : fucking each other's brains out?

 **LordAndSavior** : ..yeah....

 **JunHoe69** : it was some good head man

 **LordAndSavior** : that's great to hear.....

 **SUCKMEME** : uhhh

 **SUCKMEME** : hope you don't mind but

 **ClockFace** : who's top?????????

 **SUCKMEME** : omg you read my mind babe

 **ClockFace** : ofc babe

 **JunHoe69** : to answer ur question min

 **JunHoe68** : I'm top

 **Dab8** : I'm top

 **Booyoncé** : oh shit

 **GiraffeMom** : *scandalous gasp*

 **Daddy** : wait

 **Daddy** : if you guys have been fucking each other's brains out, wouldn't you know who's top??

 **GiraffeMom** : it's abt who's a better top cheolie

 **JunHoe69** : who is me

 **JunHoe69** : I'm the better top

 **Dab8** : I think the fuck not you hoe

 **Mt. Vernon** : hey I actually searched this up and

 **Mt. Vernon** : it's not hoe it's ho

 **Booyoncé** :

 **Booyoncé** : Vernon

 **Booyoncé** : plz

 **Booyoncé** : not now child

 **Mt. Vernon** : wut????

 **BbyDinosaur** _changed_ **JunHoe69** _'s_ _name to_ **JunHo69**

 **BbyDinosaur** : I gotchu hyung

 **JunHo69** : boi don't touch my name

 **Dab8** : yeah I name him myself

 **JunHo69** : why don't you change it to daddy then?

 **Booyoncé** : OH SHIT

 **Daddy** : I think the fuck not you ho

 **GiraffeMom** : yeah ho

 **GiraffeMom** : cheolie is a good daddy

 **LordAndSavior** : ...

 **GiraffeMom** : and so is joshua~~~

 **LordAndSavior** : :)

 **ClockFace** : woah, Jisoo is a top???

 **LordAndSavior** : yeah..

 **GiraffeMom** : one of the best one <3<3<3

 **Daddy** : ???

 **GiraffeMom** : but so is cheolie <3<3<3<3

 **Daddy** : okay, tbh Jisoo is p good top

 **Daddy** : I was shook

 **BbyDinosaur** : one day

 **BbyDinosaur** : I'll wait for you babe <3

 **WooziFairy** : ...

 **WooziFairy** : ...<3...

 **ClockFace** : woah woah woah

 **ClockFace** : is BBY chan implying he wants to have sex?????

 **SUCKMEME** : indeed he is my dear but he is willing to wait for Jihoon hyung :')

 **SUCKMEME** : OUR BBY IS GROWING :'''''')))

 **BbyDinosaur** :

 **BbyDinosaur** : luv u guys too

 **SUCKMEME** : :''''''''''''')))))

 **ClockFace** : :"""""""))))))))))

 **Booyoncé** : so liek

 **Booyoncé** : who's top? jun hyung or hao hyung?

 

 **Booyoncé** : no one answered

 **Mt. Vernon** : I think they started fucking while they got mushy

 **WonTon** : fuk

 **WooziFairy** : Jesus

 **LordAndSavior** : ...

 **WooziFairy** : Jisoos

 **LordAndSavior** : ...fine...

 **LordAndSavior** : mingu wonu

 **LordAndSavior** : we've got a place for you to stay the night


	2. Daddy 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LordAndSavior: boys no fighting
> 
> JunHo69: but daaaaadd
> 
> Daddy: I'm the dad
> 
> JunHo69: you're the father
> 
> SUCKMEME: you're father
> 
> GiraffeMom changed LordAndSavior's name to Daddy 2.0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out how to do chapters right >:D have faith in me!!! 
> 
> Also, this chapter kinda gets a lil confusing 
> 
> This fic is getting a mature rating if you haven't seen that yet. I should've rated it that from the start but this chapter tops it off and it was my final decision cuz there is 0 to 100 content and it just pops up so be wary for that
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)))

**THIRSTEEN HOES**

**Monday 5:57 PM**

 

**Mt.** **Vernon** _changed chat name_ **THIRSTEEN HOES** _to_ **THIRSTEEN HOS** _._

 

**Booyoncé** : gdi Vernon

**Mt. Vernon** : wut

**Booyoncé** : is that even grammatically correct?

**Mt. Vernon** : idk

**WooziFairy** : you make me wanna strangle you sometimes

**WonTon** : actually

**WooziFairy** : thank you won

**WonTon** : since ho isn't actually an English word, you'd have to put in an apostrophe

**Mt. Vernon** : okaaaayy nerd

**Mingew** : shit up hansol

**Mingew** : *shut

**Dab8** : lmao "shit up"

**Dab8** : idk how it's possible or how you do it but I have a feeling vernon can find a way

**Mt. Vernon** : shut up Minghao

**Dab8** : oh? what was that?

**Dab8** : hold on I have smthn to tell kwannie

**Mt. Vernon** : stfu Minghao

**Dab8** : seungkwan I got smthn to tell you pm me

**Mt. Vernon** : please HYUNG

**Dab8** : mmmmm

**Mt. Vernon** : hyung y u make meh beg

**JunHo69** : begging kink

**JunHo69** : noted

**BbyDinosaur** : wtf hyung

**Dab8** : yeah wtf jun

**JunHo69** : I'll beg for you haohao ;)

**Mingew** : what the fuck hyung

**WonTon** : holy shit Minghao just dropped his phone

**WonTon** : he's got a boner wtf

**GiraffeMom** : didn't jun say he was top yesterday?

**JunHo69** : lets just say we made a compromise ;))))

**Daddy** : okaaaaaaaayy lets get off this topic

**SUCKMEME** : wait

**SUCKMEME** : do you actually have a begging kink hao?

**Daddy** : i just said lets get off this topic wtf

**SUCKEMEME** : and I said wait

**WonTon** : he's taking a shower rn

**ClockFace** : I'm guessing he does

**ClockFace** : that's p hawt

**SUCKMEME** : not as hot as when you have my cum on your face

**ClockFace** : UHHHH

**Mingew** : UHHHHHHHHH

**BbyDinosaur** : DI DN T WANN A KNO W T HAT BUT O K A Y

**WooziFairy** : where tf did that come from??

**LordAndSavior** : well there goes my faith for seokmin

**Daddy** LordAndSavior: wow

**Daddy** : I'm generally surprised

**GiraffeMom** : do you liek have a dif personality in bed or smthn cuz that's not seokmin

**GiraffeMom** : plz don't tell me that's seokmin

**ClockFace** : SHHHH BABE

**SUCKMEME** : ;)

**WooziFairy** : did seokmin become the new jun while he's in class or smhtn??

**JunHo69** : did someone say my name ;))))

**WooziFairy** : shut up beggar go back to class

**JunHo69** : mr. kim forgot his glasses and I'm at the very back

**Mt. Vernon** : me too

**JunHo69** : no stealing my title seok >:(

**SUCKMEME** : fite me

**SUCKMEME** : I will walk out of ms. park's room to fite you in the halls

**LordAndSavior** : boys no fighting

**JunHo69** : but daaaaadd

**Daddy** : I'm the dad

**JunHo69** : you're the father

**SUCKMEME** : you're father

 

**GiraffeMom** _changed_ **LordAndSavior** _'s name to_ **Daddy 2.0** _._

 

**Daddy** : :ooooo

**Daddy** : I've been betrayed

**GiraffeMom** : Jisoo is the other daddy dw

**GiraffeMom** : stop being a drama queen (￣^￣)ゞ

**JunHo69** : woah

**JunHo69** : hyung pulled out the emoticons lmao

**JunHo69** : what cheol hyung do next???

**Daddy** : stfu jun

**JunHo69** : ok FATHER

 

**Dab8** _changed_ **Daddy** _'s name to_ **Fat her** _._

 

**Fat her** : why Minghao

**Dab8** : lol fat her

**Dab8** : I didn't even mean to do that lmao

**GiraffeMom** : omg leave it like that

**Daddy 2.0** : does that mean I'm daddy now?

**GiraffeMom** _changed_ **Daddy 2.0** _'s name to_ **Daddy** _._

**Fat** **her** : :000

**Fat her** : Hannie why ಥ_ಥ

**Daddy** : aw cheolie don't cry :'((

**JunHo69** : great job hyung

**JunHo69** : you made both your boyfriends sad

**GiraffeMom** : I'm sorryyy don't be sadd :'''((((((

 

**GiraffeMom** _changed_ **Fat her** _'s name to_ **Daddy** _._

 

**GiraffeMom** : there :)

**Daddy** : this is going to be confusing

**GiraffeMom** : dw cheolie this will all work out

**Daddy** : aw you knew it was me ಥ^ಥ

**Daddy** : how dare u Jisoo

**Daddy** : of course Hannie could tell that wasn't me

**GiraffeMom** : I was wrong???

**Daddy** : shut up cheol

**JunHo69** : I'm rlly confused rn but I'm guessing that's jisoo hyung who said shut up

**JunHo69** : and damn, jisoo used the s word

**Daddy** : shut up Junhui

**Daddy** : shut up jun

**JunHo69** : now I can tell who's who

**WooziFairy** : can someone please change their names?

 

**BbyDinosaur** _changed_ **Daddy** _'s name to_ **LordAndSavior** _._

**BbyDinosaur** _changed_ **Daddy** _'s name to_ **Fat her** _._

 

**WooziFairy** : thanks.. babe...

**ClockFace** : awwww look Minnie!!!

**ClockFace** : innocent luv!!!

**Dab8** : that's rare

**Dab8** : it's kewt

**WooziFairy** : stfu or I'm pulling out the guitar

**BbyDinosaur** : this is why I luv u <3<3<3

**ClockFace** : CHAN WHY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know if what I'm doing is right so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This fic isn't meant to offend anyone or make svt look bad. This is all PURE FICTION, do not take it seriously, thank you.
> 
> Comments, kudos, criticism, all are appreciated:)


	3. ur luv lief is in mah hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dab8: why do you call him hyung and not me???
> 
> Dab8: we're the same age!!
> 
> Mt. Vernon: cuz he's responsible 
> 
> Dab8: bitch I raised ur ass
> 
> Dab8: I'm raising ur ass rn
> 
> Mt. Vernon: how??
> 
> Dab8: ur luv lief is in mah hands since ur not doin anything abt it
> 
> Mt. Vernon: stfu Minghao
> 
> Booyoncé: lmao vernon has a luv lief??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't get this out any sooner but what can you do :/
> 
> The end of this chapter did kind of feel a little bit rushed to me but it's like 11:30 pm when I'm writing these notes so atm I don't care lol
> 
> Overall, I kinda like this chapter, though it does get just a littttllee mushy towards the end but that was my only resolve cuz I just couldn't
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

**THIRSTEEN HOS**

**Wednesday 12:34 PM**

 

**Mt. Vernon** _changed chat name_ **THIRSTEEN HOS** _to_ **THIRSTEEN HO'S** _._

**Mt. Vernon** : boom

**Booyoncé** : wtf hansol

**Booyoncé** : stop changing the goddamn chat name

**WooziFairy** : yes. please.

**Mingew** : oh shit full stops

**WooziFairy** : stfu gyu

**Mingew** : yes hyung

**Mt. Vernon** : fine, I'll stop changing the gc name

**Mt. Vernon** : but only bc Jihoon hyung said so

**Booyoncé** : okay????

**Dab8** : cough cough

**Dab8** : cough cough stop being a tsundere cough cough

**Mt. Vernon** : bro ur not even using asterisks

**Dab8** : that's because I'm actually saying it out loud, duh?

**JunHo69** : he actually did

**JunHo69** : the teacher is looking at us now gdi get off your goddamn phone

**Dab8** : lol no

**WonTon** : are we gonna ignore the fact that hansol knew how to spell asterisks??

**Mt. Vernon** : hyung y :'(

**Booyoncé** : his basic ass has an iPhone

**Booyoncé** : I bet he fucked it up and his phone autocorrected it for him

**Mingew** : don't you have an iPhone Kwan?

**Booyoncé** : SHHHHHHHHHH

**Mt. Vernon** : thank you hyung

**Dab8** : why do you call him hyung and not me???

**Dab8** : we're the same age!!

**Mt. Vernon** : cuz he's responsible

**Dab8** : bitch I raised ur ass

**Dab8** : I'm raising ur ass rn

**Mt. Vernon** : how??

**Dab8** : ur luv lief is in mah hands since ur not doin anything abt it

**Mt. Vernon:** stfu Minghao

**Booyoncé** : lmao vernon has a luv lief??

**Mt. Vernon** : kwannnnniiiieeee

**Dab8** : surprising right?

**Dab8** : he hasn't even made a move on his crush

**Dab8** : it's sad

**Mt. Vernon** : fuk you Minghao

**Dab8** : junnie already d

**LordAndSavior** : uhhh Chan I think you mixed me and Jisoo's name

**Fat her** : yeh I'm not father I'm daddy

**LordAndSavior** : no I'm daddy

**Fat her** : no ur fat her

**LordAndSavior** : I'm the original daddy

**Fat her** : but I am daddy now

**Fat her** : ur the old one

**GiraffeMom** : both of you shut up I'm getting confused

**BbyDinosaur** : and ur distracting chan

**Mingew** : are you speaking in 3rd person???

**BbyDinosaur** : -Jihoon

**Mingew** : oh shit

**Booyoncé** : from what??

**Booyoncé** : our class was cancelled today and I watched chan finish his hw yesterday

**BbyDinosaur** : from me

**BbyDinosaur** : -Jihoon

**Booyoncé** : fukkkk

**ClockFace** : :ooooooooo

**ClockFace** : let's not distract Jihoon and chan

**SUCKMEME** : it's a gc babe

**SUCKMEME** : they get notifications every time we text

 

**ClockFace** _removed_ **BbyDinosaur** _from the chat._

**ClockFace** _removed_ **WooziFairy** _from the chat._

 

**ClockFace** : there

**ClockFace** : problem solved

**SUCKMEME** : good job babe <3

**LordAndSavior** : hannie~~~~ change my name to daddy

**Fat her** : back off fat her

**LordAndSavior** : ok bitch

**LordAndSavior** : square up (ง'̀-'́)ง

**GiraffeMom** : omg both of you shut up please..

**ClockFace** : guys don't fight

  

**Booyoncé** _changed_ **LordAndSavior** _'s name to_ **father** _._

**Booyoncé** _changed_ **Fat** **her** _'s name to_ **dad** _._

  

**Booyoncé** : Jesus aren't you guys the adults

**SUCKMEME** : yeah, it's just a name that can be easily changed

**SUCKMEME** : *cough cough* you can change it yourself too just saying *cough cough*

**JunHo69** : wtf I steal Junhui's phone after mr. park took mine to see drama??

**JunHo69** : what is going on with this gc????

**JunHo69** : -Minghao

**father** : this isn't drama dw

**father** : we're just having a lil fun

**dad** : yeh, you thought we were serious?????

**GiraffeMom** : wtf guys you can't just "fight" and then say it's just "it's just a prank bro look at the camera" especially when I'm somewhere else and I'm not with you guys

**GiraffeMom** : I thought you would fight behind my back again

**GiraffeMom** : I hoped we were over that

**dad** : are you mad hannie?

**GiraffeMom** : you guys scared me

**GiraffeMom** : when you two fight I can't choose a side

**GiraffeMom** : I luv both of you and I would never pick one over the other

**GiraffeMom** : I don't care whether it was a joke or not, I just luv u guys......

**dad** : Hannie....

**father** : we're sorry...

**dad** : yeah..

**GiraffeMom** : it's okay :)

**dad** : luv u Hannie

**father** : luv u Hannie

**GiraffeMom** : <3

**JunHo69** : holy shit am I the only one that thought that was absolutely adorable -Minghao

**JunHo69** : I wish for a relationship like that one day...

**Booyoncé** : aren't you and jun dating??

**JunHo69** : no

**JunHo69** : no -jun

**JunHo69** : I'm only in it for the sex man

**JunHo69** : Jun's legit flirting with the bitch next to us

**Mingew** : don't call women bitches!

**JunHo69** : she's Chinese too so they always talk in mandarin so of course I can understand everything they say

**JunHo69** : Jesus, Jun's pickup lines are complete crap

**JunHo69** : I wanna kill myself just listening to him

**SUCKMEME** : what happened to the fluffy couple shit???

**JunHo69** : get with the times min

**JunHo69** : also

**JunHo69** : jun just asked her out

**JunHo69** : and she said yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun lieks a girl?????? Find out next chapters how this will all play out!!
> 
> This chapter is probably the shortest one since I was really trying to get this out. If you saw two end notes last chapter, the second end note was supposed to be in the first chapter, idk how it got into the second chapter and I hope it doesn't go into this chapter at the time I'm writing this so we'll see when it's posted
> 
> Comments, kudos, criticism are all appreciated. Thanks you for reading!


	4. I wanna get dicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dab8: who wants to go to the club with me??
> 
> Dab8: I wanna get dicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Wow!
> 
> Actually this chapter is kind of a filler chapter I guess so it was very quick and easy to write. It really just shows sort of a cause and effect thing amongst JunHao's relationship. I sorta played with the MingSol dynamics a little in here.
> 
> WARNING  
> the following chapters nights be a little angsty and dramatic until the problem between JunHao finally gets resolved, which I'm hoping shouldn't take super long.
> 
> Please read the end notes and enjoy

**THIRSTEEN HO'S**

**Sunday 7:38 PM**

 

 **Dab8** : who wants to go to the club with me??

 **Dab8** : I wanna get dicked

 **Booyoncé** : it's been a while since I've been to club

 **Booyoncé** : sure why not

 **Dab8** : yeah boo lets get laid tonight!!

 **Mt. Vernon** : can I come with??

 **Dab8** : hmmm

 **Mt. Vernon** : plz

 **Dab8** : I guess

 **Dab8** : but ur dd

 **Mt. Vernon** : kewl

 **JunHo69** : can I come with??

 **Dab8** : no

 **JunHo69** : ?????

 **Dab8** : we don't want you cheating on ur new gf now do we??

 **JunHo69** : why would I cheat on my gf??

 **Dab8** : I have seen you drunk jun

 **Dab8** : I have experienced it

 **Dab8** : you become a literal hoe

 **Mt. Vernon** : ***ho

 **Dab8** : shut up Vernon

 **JunHo69** : can I bring her with???

 **Dab8** : if I said you couldn't come ur self what makes you think I would say that you could bring her with you?

 **JunHo69** : wut did I do to you????

 **GiraffeMom** : why did my drama senses lead me to here??

 **GiraffeMom** : wuts going on?

 **JunHo69** : mommm Minghao won't let me go to the club with themmmm

 **GiraffeMom** : minghao explain

 **Dab8** : ...

 **Dab8** : hyung plz

 **GiraffeMom** : okay I see

 **GiraffeMom** : jun drop it

 **JunHo69** : ???

 **GiraffeMom** : please

 **JunHo69** : wut did I do????

 **Mt. Vernon** : mom already said drop it hyung

 **JunHo69** : ??

 **Mt. Vernon** : just drop it

 **JunHo69** : fine

 

 **Dab8** _sent a message to_ **Mt. Vernon** _._

**Sunday 7:46 PM**

 

 **Dab8** : hey thanks vern

 **Dab8** : ik I've been a little bit of a bitch to you lately, I'm grateful to have you behind my back

 **Mt. Vernon** : it's cool, ik it's all in good fun

 **Mt. Vernon** : and no problem, that's what friends are for

 **Dab8** : yeh..

 **Dab8** : I'm just gonna keep my distance from jun until this feeling goes away

 **Dab8** : you don't mind if I keep you behind my back any longer?

 **Mt. Vernon** : of course

 **Mt. Vernon** : now let's go to the club and just forget all our worries and jun

 **Dab8** : yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ANGST IS REALLLL
> 
> *ALSO*
> 
> I need your guys' opinion. Would it be okay if I made next chapter into story-mode style? I am not abandoning the chat, of course, but I feel like in order to fill in the whole story I need to story-mode this. I feel that I also should ask you guys if ur okay with it cuz in my opinion I think I have to start and stay as a chat fic.


	5. dicked

**Sunday 8:56 PM**

 

Minghao was sitting at the bar, watching Vernon blush as Seungkwan, who isn't exactly one to handle his liquor well, made somewhat suggestive gestures towards him. Unfortunately, this doesn't get his mind off of Junhui. He groans as he downs another shot, hanging his head down, his arm supporting it. He rubbed his temples, feeling the alcohol starting to kick in. He was about to ask for another shot when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The Chinese boy turned to see Jeon Jungkook, a same-age friend he's known for a little while. He recently broke up with his boyfriend, it was nice to see a smile on his face. After smiling at the other, he decided to do a little once-over. The boy looked fine as hell today with his whole get-up; black leather pants, plain black shirt, and a red leather jacket, hair parted and styled perfectly. Jesus.

"Oh hey Minghao," Jungkook sat in the stool next to Minghao. "What are you doing here?"

Minghao, with the most sober part in his brain, said, "uh, reasons," instead of saying the real reason why he was there — to get dicked. Albeit, it's not a great response but his non-sober side of his brain didn't give a fuck. He looked over his shoulder at Vernon and Seungkwan instead of the other male next to him. Jungkook looked too.

"Ah, are you third-wheeling?" He asked, giving Minghao a slight tilt of the head and his borderline cute-hot smile. Honest to God, Minghao wouldn't mind getting dicked by him.

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm trying to hook those two up," Minghao leaned towards Jungkook, the other also leaning in. "One of them has a crush on the other if you haven't guessed." He said, peaking at the duo, laughing at Vernon mostly.

"Wait, they're not together?"

Minghao shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "Sadly not. Jungkook let out a soft chuckle. A few minutes later, the bartender gave him a shot glass and he downed easily. To Minghao, who was watching him down the drink, eyed his neck. It's a fucking good neck what the hell.

"Aren't you a dance major, Minghao?" Minghao snapped his eyes away from Jungkook's neck, blinking up at the other with a blank, confused expression. Jungkook laughed, and repeated his question. "Aren't you a dance major, Minghao?" The idea hit him, and he nodded eagerly, hoping this would be going the way he wanted.

"Wanna dance?"

How could Minghao say no?

Downing another drink, Jungkook took Minghao's hand and squeezed through the crowd for even a little space to dance. Once they found one, they decided to have a good time with it. Minghao knew Jungkook danced a lot before university, but damn, holy shit he was good. His thighs were also fucking wow. They look like some powerful thighs.

Though Minghao didn't have enough room to b-boy, he didn't miss a chance to impress. Impress he did as Jungkook watched with almost lustful eyes. Minghao couldn't see them, nor would he have ever cared, too drunk to not even care about someone's eyes.

When they both finished trying to impress each other, they stayed in the crowd of people. Jungkook had his hands on Minghao's waist, both breathing heavily. So suddenly, a pair of lips swooped onto his own, leaving just as quickly. Minghao looked at Jungkook, who was blushing a little.

"Sorry, I just—"

Minghao leaned in to return the favor, getting a delayed but well appreciated response. The kiss turned hot and feverish, like they needed this. Minghao moaned lewdly when Jungkook inserted his tongue into his mouth. The other retracted immediately. Minghao blushed nervously, hoping he didn't just ruin the moment. Jungkook was looking at him with lust obvious in his eyes.

"How about we go to my apartment."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And Minghao was already being lead by the hand out of the club, his thoughts of lust racing through his mind.

Vernon was watching from afar. Damn, Minghao just scored for the night with one of the hottest boys on campus.

"Vernonie~~~~~ pay attention to me~~~~~" Seungkwan whined, tugging at Vernon's sleeve.

"Hold on."

 

**THIRSTEEN HO'S**

**Sunday 9:24 PM**

 

**Mt. Vernon** : Minghao is getting dicked tonight

**GiraffeMom** : who?????? ;))))

**Mt. Vernon** : Jeon

**Mt. Vernon** : Jung

**Mt. Vernon** : Kook

**GiraffeMom** : well damn

**JunHo69** : THE Jeon Jungkook?

**Mt. Vernon** : yep

**dad** : didn't he just recently break up with his boyfriend Taehyung?

**Mt. Vernon** : idk must be why he's at the club today

**Mingew** : Jungkook goes clubbing to blow off steam majority of the time so maybe

**JunHo69** : i hope he doesn't hurt Minghao

**Mt. Vernon** : why??

**JunHo69** : rumors have said that ppl who hooked up with Jungkook limped for almost two days

**ClockFace** : Jesus

**ClockFace** : that turned me on

**SUCKMEME** : I can make you limp for more baby ;))

**ClockFace** : shhiiiiitttttttttt

**WooziFairy** : we're worrying abt Minghao's wellbeing and you two just can't stop fucking each other

**SUCKMEME** : Minghao will be fine

**SUCKMEME** : if he was able to handle jun hyung he'll be able to handle the jungcock

**Mt. Vernon** : whatever you guys say

**Mt. Vernon** : I'm just a lil worried

**SUCKMEME** : don't be

**SUCKMEME** : he'll be fine

**Mt. Vernon** : okay

 

Seungkwan toppled onto Vernon's chest, hugging tightly.

"Vernonie~~ I'm not getting laid~~~"

Vernon put his phone down, tentatively put his arms around the other until finally hugging him close.

"Getting laid doesn't matter, Kwannie," he said lifting his friend up so he was standing on his own feet. Obviously that wasn't happening, so Vernon had to catch the other before he fell. With a sigh, he hefted the boy onto his back, carrying him towards the exit. "We're going home before you pass out."

"Vernonie I wanna stayyyy," Seungkwan complained, though he wasn't doing anything to stop Vernon so the boy kept walking. Once they were out in the parking lot, Seungkwan nuzzled into Vernon's back, making himself comfortable.

"Where's Minghao hyung?" The older asked, voice muffled in Vernon's jacket.

"He's getting dicked by Jeon Jungkook." Vernon, struggling, slipped Seungkwan off his back and into the car seat. Vernon walked to the driver's side and opened the door, taking his seat too.

"I'm happy for him.." Seungkwan mumbled. "Though it has been.. Three days..? He's getting over the fact that Jun hyung got a girlfriend..." He slurred. Putting on his seat belt and starting the car, Vernon remembered back when Minghao used to be crazy for Junhui back high school. Of course the craziness died down, but the feeling was still there, strong but scared. When Junhui and Minghao became pretty much fuck-buddies, Minghao always vented out to the young American about how it felt amazing but how wrong it was.

"I'm not sure if he's getting over this as well as you think, Kwan," the younger pulled out of his parking spot. "He's been kind of a mess lately.." Minghao had been completely avoiding Junhui, and it hurts Vernon to see what used to be such a close relationship turn into something almost nonexistent due to a single girlfriend.

"Who's fault do you think it is?" Seungkwan asked, looking at Vernon, who had his eyes on the road.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it would've been someone's fault for this all to happen?"

Vernon thought hard. It would be both of their faults, actually. Minghao was too scared to admit that he liked Junhui before it was too late. Junhui lead him on with the illusion of being sex buddies, which was totally uncalled for. Vernon was still angry at the older for doing that to Minghao. But of he recalls, Minghao made the first booty calls after their first time and then that's when it started. Maybe it was Minghao's fault for leading himself into a bad idea in the first place. Did he know this would happen?

"Personally," Seungkwan said, pulling Vernon out of his thoughts. "I want to think it's Junhui hyung's fault."

"Why?" Vernon asked, curious for a reason.

"Well.." Seungkwan started off, tapping on the arm rest of the passenger seat. "Junhui hyung has fully compromised for Minghao, and he must be dumb to think that suddenly breaking this compromise with him isn't going to do anything to Minghao other than blue balls. Like," Seungkwan paused, thinking of a way to word his next sentences as sober as possible . "He just sort of gave up this 'relationship' for some girl even we didn't know about." Vernon nodded. "But that's what I want to think: that it's only Junhui hyung's fault, but that's wrong. They're both at fault."

"They both need to know that there are feelings in there." Vernon said for Seungkwan.

"Yeah. For some reason, I feel that this is hurting Jun hyung too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Maybe he just wanted to end this sex compromise but didn't know how."

"You may be right, but we'll never know until then." From the corner of his eye, Vernon saw a hand resting at the middle. He glanced at the open hand for a second before looking back at the road. "What are you doing?"

"Hold my hand, idiot." Seungkwan hissed, but Vernon knew he was blushing. He took the hand. He's not sure if this was sober Seungkwan or not but it felt real. At that moment, there was a warm silence that lingered around them and unsaid words that couldn't wait to get out.

"I love you."

Once the words came out, Vernon took his hand away from Seungkwan to cover his mouth. Luckily, they were at Seungkwan's house already.

"Sorry.. We're at your house.."

Vernon didn't even have the courage to look at the other leave when he heard the car door open. That is until fingers moved him into a soft kiss.

Seungkwan was _kissing him._


	6. blocked

 

**THIRSTEEN HO'S**

**Monday 11:34 AM**

 

**Dab8** : is anyone free rn???

**dad** : i am

**dad** : why?

**Dab8** : actually

**Dab8** : nvm

**Mingew** : oh yeah you got dicked by the jungcock

**JunHo69** : oh yeah

**JunHo69** : do you need someone to pick you up? I can

**Dab8** : no kook said he could drive me

**Dab8** : he offered to take me out to for lunch so we can catch up

**Dab8** : besides, you should hang out with your gf don't worry abt me

**JunHo69** : why do you always bring up my gf whenever i try to talk to you?????

**Dab8** : she's more important

**JunHo69** : we've only been dating for less than a week

**JunHo69** : why would I suddenly throw you away for a girl I haven't known as long as you

**JunHo69** : ...?

**JunHo69** : hao?

**Dab8** : srry gtg

**JunHo69** : okay

 

**GiraffeMom** _sent a message to_ **Dab8** _._

**Monday 11:41 AM**

 

**GiraffeMom** : hey hao

**GiraffeMom** : I think you should talk to jun

**Dab8** : ???

**Dab8** : wdym???

**GiraffeMom** : you know what I mean

**GiraffeMom** : please Minghao

**Dab8** : ...

**Dab8** : look

**Dab8** : just give me some space and time before I think abt talking to jun

**GiraffeMom** : but..

**Dab8** : please

**Dab8** : this'll all be over soon before you know it

**Dab8** : trust me

**GiraffeMom** : ...

**GiraffeMom** : you've got three days tops

**GiraffeMom** : or I'm pushing you two into a room so you can settle this

**GiraffeMom** : Junhui doesn't deserve to be left in the dark like this

 

Minghao left the message on read, unwilling to respond to his hyung. He looked out the window of the car. His heart ached. He hated it. Why was this happening? Why did he have to have to fall for such an oblivious idiot. Why did he ever start that compromise?

Well, the answer was easy, and Minghao knew it. He loved too much, went too far. It was all his fault.

"Hey," Jungkook said, snapping Minghao to reality. "Do you still like Jun hyung?" Minghao looked at the other. Well, if last night was anything to go by, then of course.

"Of course. I thought you would've guessed that after yesterday." Minghao looked out the window again.

"I don't care about last night, Hao. You're one of my friends. I wouldn't abandon you over that." Jungkook glanced at his friend, who just seemed distraught, confused, angered, upset. Too many emotions he knew Minghao couldn't handle. "Look, I know you love Jun hyung, but I know you know he has a girlfriend," Minghao looked back at Jungkook with beady eyes. He shouldn't have mentioned that. "But, we should have a good time together, forget about them." He quickly recovered. Though it didn't seem to make any difference.

Minghao looked away again. "When I tried doing that, things didn't end well. I wouldn't expect it to work now."

"Hao, please. I'm trying to make the best of whatever time we're having right now. Please enjoy it with me." Jungkook pleaded, glancing at the boy until he finally looked back. After a small pause, Minghao finally agreed.

"Fine."

 

**Mingew** _sent a message to_ **Dab8** _._

**Monday 11:53 AM**

 

**Mingew** : hey I had a small talk with Junhui hyung

**Mingew** : he said he really wants to talk to you

**Dab8** : tell him I can't

**Mingew** : why??

**Dab8** : me and kook are spending the whole day today

**Mingew** : I get the feeling that you just made that up

**Dab8** : no me and kook are actually going out

**Mingew** : on a date???

**Dab8** : uhh

**Dab8** : yeah

**Mingew** : Minghao why are you doing this?

**Mingew** : this is getting you no where

**Dab8** : wth are you talking abt???

**Mingew** : just TALK to Junhui hyung

**Mingew** : Minghao?

**Mingew** : Minghao

**Mingew** : Minghao I know you're reading my messages

**Mingew** : Minghao!!

 

**Dab8** _has blocked_ **Mingew**.

 


	7. yall are angsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dad: cheolie is right
> 
> dad: yall are angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this has been REAL angsty lately but do not worry!!! This will be over soon!!! Bare with me!

 

**THIRSTEEN HO'S**

**Monday 6:47 PM**

**father** : Jisoos

**father** : there's so much drama

**father** : you children need to stop being do angsty

**father** : cmon

**father** : this chat was created so all of us could be together and have fun

**father** : why don't we ALL hang out on Friday???

**dad** : cheolie is right

**dad** : yall are angsty

**Mingew** : ???

**WonTon** : ???

**SUCKMEME** : ???

**ClockFace** : ???

**WooziFairy** : chan don't do it istg

**BbyDinosaur** : !!!

**WooziFairy** : gdi

**BbyDinosaur** : <3

**father** : SEE

**father** : that's what this chat was for

**father** : for all of us to hangout when we physically can't!!

**GiraffeMom** : thank you cheolie

**GiraffeMom** : now if you don't mind if I call out someone

**father** : babe no

**GiraffeMom** : *cough cough* MINGHAO *cough cough* GET THE FUCK OUT HERE *cough cough* THREE DAYS ARE UP BITCH *cough*

**Dab8** : wtf can't I just spend time with Jungkook

**Dab8** : also, it's been like six hours since you told me I had three days

**GiraffeMom** : I said it so its my rule

**JunHo69** : oh hey Minghao!! Can I talk to you once you get back home??

**Dab8** : uhh actually I'm staying over at kook's

**Mingew** : BITCH I KNOW YOU CANT SEE MAH MESSAGE BUT WE ALL KNOW UR LYING

**Mingew** : also, can someone tell him to unblock me??

**WonTon** : Minghao unblock gyu

 

**Dab8** _unblocked_ **Mingew**.

 

**Dab8** : happy now you beanpole?

**Mingew** : OFC I AINT FUKIN HAPPY

**Mingew** : IM SORRY BUT U BE LEAVING JUN HYUNG IN THE DARK

**Mingew** : HE HAS NO FUKIN IDEA WHY UR DOINF THIS BUT ITS NOT GONNA KILL YA TO GET REJECTED

**Dab8** : shut the fuck up Mingyu.

**Mingew** : NAH ITS ABT TIME TO SHINE SOME LIGHT FOR JUN HYUNG

**WonTon** : gyu..

**Mingew** : JUN HYUNG. HAO HERE LIEKS YOU

**Dab8** : fuck you mingyu

**WonTon** : mingyu I think you've said enough for now

**WonTon** : THEY will resolve it

**Mingew** : oh okay hyung..

 

**JunHo69** _sent a message to_ **Dab8**.

**Monday 6:55 PM**

 

**JunHo69** : Minghao

**JunHo69** : home

**JunHo69** : now

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a whole story mode thing but I promise this will be over. Verkwan and Meanie will be more tame than this angsty trash.


	8. JunHao angst comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading all the angst I've been writing. unfortunately, this chapter is an all-story-mode chapter cuz chats are too ambiguous. fortunately, since JunHao drama is coming to an end, and the next pair, which will be coming very soon, you'll hopefully see more funny chat chapters.
> 
> I'm sorry for being so angsty, I'll try avoid this much angst for the next pair (which will be in the end notes).
> 
> Enjoy :))

 

**Monday 6:55 PM**

Minghao choked on the soda, which he was still drinking, at the message. The carbonation made him cough as he felt it go slowly down his throat.

"Minghao are you okay?"

Minghao couldn't even hear Jungkook's worried voice as he looks blankly at his phone. Those two words always sent shivers down his spine due to the sense of superiority that is conveyed through text. Junhui used to send those messages when they still had that compromise. It's sad that it was actually working on Minghao.

"Minghao?" Jungkook snapped a finger at his face, an amused smile making its way on his lips when the other jumped. The smile soon faded, however. "Are you okay? You seem, uh.."

"Um.. Do you think we can postpone this whole day thing for another day??" Stammered Minghao.

"Um, yeah. Is something wrong?" Jungkook asked.

"No." Minghao let the thought run through his head. With a sigh, he decided to tell Jungkook. "Actually, yeah," Minghao started to pull a twenty dollar bill, slapping it on the table despite Jungkook's protests. "Mingyu told Jun hyung that I liked him and Jun hyung is telling to come home now."

"Good." A relieved sigh escaping Jungkook just as Minghao was about to get up from his seat. The Chinese boy cocked his head. "Go!" Jungkook shooed Minghao. "Tell me everything later!" Minghao blinked until he smiled.

"Bye Jungkook!"

Jungkook watched the other leave, a smile still on his lips. That is, until his phone started to ring in his pocket. He picked it up without looking at the contact, already knowing who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Kookie.. I'm dying."

 

**Monday 7:18 PM**

Minghao's heart was beating quickly the whole walk home. To think of it, it would've been much smarter to ask Jungkook for the lift instead of just rushing out of there into the November cold. Well he's gone too far now, grateful that the apartment complex was a good twenty minutes away. He took his time, hoping that this walk would calm down his nerves, though he gets the feeling that it's not the wisest idea. He decides to ignore it and take his time.

He almost completely forgets why he was walking, so deep in thought about other things that he couldn't care. Until his apartment complex came into view did he remember everything and why he was walking, why he was here, why his heart should be pounding. He stops at the complex doors. Heaving a sigh, he pushes past them, goes to the elevator, stops at the third floor, walks to his apartment door, and freezes in a cold sweat.

Minghao is scared. Maybe it was an understatement, maybe it wasn't, he doesn't even know. He had to face Junhui at some point. Well, now was the time. And as his key unlocks the door, and he turns the knob, he braces himself. Everything that has lead to this flies past in his mind. It was all stupid.

But it was too late to reflect on that now. Junhui was on the living room couch, legs crossed, hot as fuck. Jesus, that's wrong, the other has a girlfriend. Damn her for capturing his heart. Not only was that wrong, but something else was wrong.

"You idiot." Junhui's voice shook weakly. Minghao was taken aback by the name. But what surprised him more was when Junhui looked up at him, eyes glossy. He was shaking a little. The younger then knew that the boy was crying after years and years of being with the boy.

"Junhui.."

Said boy stood up and walked to Minghao. They looked into each other's eyes, a small silence floating around them. Minghao couldn't understand what Junhui was telling him amongst the silence, but he knew it was good, this was good. In a second, he was engulfed into a hug. And he felt warmth spread throughout his chest as he let out a soft sob and hugged back.

"I'm so sorry Jun," Minghao cried into Junhui's shoulder. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have completely avoided you. I should've been the one to confess to you and be honest," Minghao rambled on about disappointing Junhui. Junhui only hugged tighter until Minghao was all sobs and tears but calmer.

"Are you done?" Minghao nodded and Junhui pulled away. The latter cupped his chin in between his fingers, lifting it up to kiss Minghao's soft lips. It was a lot better than what Minghao thought. Though, it was too good.

"Stop," Minghao pushed the older away, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "You have a girlfriend."

"So, Jungkook isn't your boyfriend? Is he your new fuck-buddy?"

"We didn't do anything last night."

Everything became still.

"What?"

"We didn't fuck, I didn't want to. Neither of us did." Minghao remembers last night, despite his intoxication. They got to Jungkook's apartment and before they could even undress, Minghao bawled into tears. He told Jungkook he didn't want this and he started to whimper out Junhui's name. Jungkook calmed him down, admitting that he too didn't feel it either, only hoping to get his mind off of his ex. Everything else after that was pretty much a blur in the alcohol.

Junhui stood there, motionless. He let out a soft giggle and bright smile painted his face. It was genuine, and it scared Minghao.

"Uhh..." The younger remained speechless as the other male's smile soon faded into a dimpled curve of the lips.

"I was gonna be mad if you didn't say that." Minghao still felt confused. How was this any better? Nothing has changed — Junhui still has a girlfriend, Minghao is still emotionally distraught and still likes Junhui. If anything, it makes things worst, considering Junhui just kissed Minghao while in a relationship.

"I still like you." Minghao blurts out. He doesn't mean it but he doesn't regret it either. The atmosphere soon tenses around them, however.

"Honestly.." Junhui sat on the armrest of the couch. "I still don't know how I feel," Minghao mentally braces himself. He felt this coming. "But knowing this, it makes a lot more sense looking back on it." He let out a lifeless chuckle. "I just wish you had told me before we made that compromise."

"Jesus, just reject me already." Minghao hissed. Junhui stood up, taking Minghao's hands into his.

"But after everything we've been through," he said, cupping Minghao's chin. "I'm willing to try this." He kisses Minghao's lips. "Now will you stop being an angsty drama queen and stop causing so much trouble?" Junhui asks when he pulls away.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She broke it off with me during class today, idiot. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Junhui planted another soft kiss on Minghao's lips. The boy, unknowingly tense as a tight coil, started to melt into the soft kisses Junhui was placing. "I think I like you too, Minghao, even with the shit you put me through,"

"Hey, I've went through more shit throughout the years because of you." Minghao huffed, no bite in his words, however. They both laugh, kissing each other as Junhui's hands slip away from Minghao's hands down to Minghao's waist. The latter responded by cupping Junhui's cheeks, soft giggles in between soft kisses.

The apartment door opens, and before Minghao and Junhui could pull away, Mingyu and Wonwoo have already seen enough. A loud groan was let out by the tallest of the two.

"Finally! Jeez, I was about to barricade you two into a room."

"He really was. He was talking about going to the Home Depot down the street to buy barricade wood." Wonwoo walked into the apartment, placing a plastic bag onto the kitchen counter before he took off his jacket. "Oh yeah, we got you guys some food."

The atmosphere was a nice calm, one Minghao didn't know he missed so much. He still felt a little distraught but he felt at peace too. Looking at Junhui, he though that maybe now he won't so confused now that Junhui was by his side.

_Click._

Minghao looked at where the click of a camera came from.

"Sorry, I had to catch that moment for the group chat." Mingyu cheerfully said.

Minghao couldn't even be mad, planting a kiss on Junhui's cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JunHao, done.
> 
> Verkwan, next.
> 
> I'm sorry if this ending isn't what you hoped. Honestly, I think it's not climactic enough, but I'll leave that for you guys to decide.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> P.S. — the part with Jungkook receiving a call from his ex leads into another probably angst-filled story that i have already started


	9. Minghao is whIPpeD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dab8: junnie~~
> 
> SUCKMEME: wtf that's like the most affectionate thing Minghao has ever said on this gc
> 
> Dab8: stfu min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai. I am back :)
> 
> I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I wanted a small break after that ANgsT with JunHao. I have decided that I will make themes for each of the couples'.
> 
> For example:  
> JunHao was the angst couple  
> Jihancheol is the family couple  
> SoonSeok is the couple that always fuck  
> ChanHoon is ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT
> 
> I have already decided the theme for VerKwan and Meanie so I hope this goes out how I want it unlike JunHao
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

 

**THIRSTEEN HO'S**

**Tuesday 12:45 PM**

 

 **ClockFace** : woah

 **ClockFace** : is it me or has the air lifted in this chat??

 **ClockFace** : like, I can breathe now

 **SUCKMEME** : that's cuz my dick isn't fucking your face anymore

 **father** : gdi you two

 **WooziFairy** : yeh stop fucking each other

 **WooziFairy** : we're trying to enjoy the reconciliation of our Chinese friends

 **ClockFace** : but liek

 **ClockFace** : Minnie is rlly fuking hot

 **Mingew** : but liek

 **Mingew** : y here

 **GiraffeMom** : ANYWAYS

 **GiraffeMom** : junnie and haohao got together (finally jfc)

 **JunHo69** : ikr

 **WonTon** : jun..

 **JunHo69** : wut

 **WonTon** : nvm

 **WonTon** : I'm happy for you guys

 **Mingew** : I WAs AbT to cRY

 **Mingew** : I LUV YOU TWO SO MUCH

 **Dab8** : stop being so sappy

 **Mingew** : :'(

 **JunHo69** : (dw gyu he luvs it)

 **JunHo69** : (he's got that smile on his face)

 **Dab8** : junnie~~

 **SUCKMEME** : wtf that's like the most affectionate thing Minghao has ever said on this gc

 **Dab8** : stfu min

 **Mt. Vernon** : if you think abt it

 **Booyoncé** : oh no

 **Mt. Vernon** : there are two mins on here

 **Mt. Vernon** : if we say min we could be saying both of them

 **Mt. Vernon** : that means both mins should stfu

 **WooziFairy** : are you like on crack everytime you text this chat

 **Dab8** : ...

 **Dab8** : actually I would go against that but you have a point vern

 **Dab8** : stfu min

 **Mingew** : :'(

 **SUCKMEME** : :'(

 **ClockFace** : don't make my seokie sad >:(

 **JunHo69** : tell him not to annoy my boyfriend >:(

 **Dab8** : get em babe

 **SUCKMEME** : no hate but again with the affectionate gestures

 **SUCKMEME** : it's like jun hyung revealed the other side of Minghao

 **Dab8** : >:(

 **GiraffeMom** : seokmin is actually right tho

 **GiraffeMom** : Minghao's whole demeanor changed now that him and jun are a thing

 **GiraffeMom** : it's nice :)

 **Dab8** : what i just called jun babe

 **Dab8** : isn't that normal????

 **JunHo69** : I've known you almost all my life

 **JunHo69** : you have never once said babe

 **JunHo69** : (but you have called me daddy a lot of times)

 **Booyoncé** : (damn)

 **Dab8** : (fuk you)

 **JunHo69** : you would cringe to the word babe a lot lol

 **Mingew** : that means Minghao is whIPpeD

 **Dab8** : don't make me say it gyu :)))))))

 **Mingew** : plz don't :')))))))))

 **Booyoncé** : can I say it

 **Mingew** : no.

 **father** : honestly

 **father** : why do you guys trust Minghao hyung with ur crushes

 **father** : like he can totally expose ur shit

 **Dab8** : are you saying I'm not trustworthy punk?

 **father** : this disrespect

 **ClockFace** : oh shit

 **ClockFace** : I'm having war flashbacks

 **JunHo69** : are you talking abt that time when hao called you punk?

 **ClockFace** : yes

 **GiraffeMom** : omg that was hilarious

 **GiraffeMom** : I'm so proud of my son :)))

 **Dab8** : :D

 **Mt. Vernon** : wait

 **Booyoncé** : gdi Vernon istg do not say anything

 **Mt. Vernon** : if we're all your's, shua hyung's, and cheol hyung's sons that means that we're all brothers

 **Mt. Vernon** : which means

 

 **WooziFairy** _removed_ **Mt. Vernon** _from the chat._

**WooziFairy** : had to kick him before he killed anymore of our brain cells

 **Booyoncé** : thank you hyung

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I skimmed over the story again and I just want to keep apologizing for the sudden turn from "humor" to angst. But, I would like to apologize for the fact that not all the members are not present, so, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again, please look forward to the next chapters.
> 
> VerKwan, you're next


	10. do not worry my dongsaeng!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dab8: do not worry my dongsaeng!!!
> 
> Dab8: I am sure this is good
> 
> Dab8: just finally ask kwan out! simple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdi ao3 and ur glitches >:(
> 
> i am currently up at like 3:00 in the morning redoing this whole chapter cuz I thought I posted it after logging back in when ao3 logged me out.
> 
> welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ SLEep iS fOR the weak!!!!!................. i need more sleep.....
> 
> Anyways
> 
> As always, enjoy :)
> 
> VerKwan START

~~~~

**Mt. Vernon** _sent a message to_ **Dab8** _._

**Friday 4:56 PM**

 

**Mt. Vernon** : hey uh

**Dab8** : wassup

**Dab8** : what happened

**Dab8** : I'll bury the body no need to ask

**Mt. Vernon** : wtf no

**Mt. Vernon** : I wanna talk

**Dab8** : mkay wut

**Mt. Vernon** : so uh what do you do if someone out of nowhere kisses you???

**Dab8** : WAT?

**Dab8** : who kissed you??????

**Mt. Vernon** : ....

**Mt. Vernon** : Seungkwan

**Dab8** : oh good

**Dab8** : wait REALLY?????!!!

**Dab8** : THIS IS GOOD

**Mt. Vernon** : but I froze up and he just ran away

**Mt. Vernon** : did I do smthn wrong??

**Dab8** : well if you froze up then he probably didn't take it well

**Mt. Vernon** : probably....

**Mt. Vernon** : but I want to tell you smthn else that I haven't told you

**Dab8** : ..?

**Mt. Vernon** : on that Sunday we went to the club and you went to Jungkook's place, I drove Seungkwan home

**Mt. Vernon** : he held my hand and I accidentally told him I loved him and let go of his hand, looking away

**Mt. Vernon** : I thought he was out of the car but all of a sudden he turned my head and we were kissing

**Mt. Vernon** : he was drunk that night so when I saw him the next day he seemed like regular, hungover Seungkwan and acted as if that kiss the other night never happened so I assumed he forgot overnight

**Mt. Vernon** : but today when we were walking around campus after our class and we started talking abt Sunday night and he said he remembered what he did that night

**Mt. Vernon** : when I asked what he said "this" and then kissed me

**Dab8** : isn't this a good thing?

**Mt. Vernon** : is it????

**Dab8** : well doesn't it mean Kwan likes you back?

**Mt. Vernon** : I guess....

**Mt. Vernon** : I just feel so.... bleugh

**Dab8** : do not worry my dongsaeng!!!

**Dab8** : I am sure this is good

**Dab8** : just finally ask kwan out! simple!

**Mt. Vernon** : yes, cuz you made such a good example of that

**Dab8** : look we're together and that's all that matters >:(

**Mt. Vernon** : you didn't even ask jun hyung out tho

**Mt. Vernon** : gyu hyung sort of just said it to everyone

**Dab8** : shut up >:(

**Dab8** : your case is so much easier

**Dab8** : Kwan has already kissed and held hands with you

**Dab8** : don't you think there has to be some kind of mutual feeling in there?

**Mt. Vernon** : well.......

**Dab8** : just ask Kwan out and if it doesn't work out you can come to our place and cry and eat ice cream

**Dab8** : and maybe get drunk

**Mt. Vernon** : ....

**Mt. Vernon** : okay..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Vernon ask Seungkwan out???? :ooooo
> 
> I am back again.
> 
> I thought I posted this earlier but I guess I should've checked if it actually did post oops
> 
> I really try to make this as daily as a i possibly can but clearly that isn't happening lol. I have been working on other works but majority of them are JunHao based since they are my primary ship. I try to give more variety so if you'd like to give suggestions or prompts in the comments, that would be nice :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a happy new years!!! ^-^


	11. halp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingew: aww young love
> 
> Mt. Vernon: shut up hyung
> 
> Mt. Vernon: you have no love
> 
> Mingew: :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is definitely not a daily thing. I tried but I have failed oTL. Idk if you get some kind of notification that I deleted a chapter, but I deleted it and it is now gone up to this update. Also, to add onto the update, this fic is uncotinued and will never resurface again (I hope). I'm sick of this fic but it was fun while it lasted. I won't be making anymore chapters or anymore chat fics for a very, very long time. Maybe just one small chapter in the further just to celebrate the death of this fic, but idk.
> 
> But for now, enjoy the chapter :)

 

 **Mt. Vernon** _created a group chat with_ **Dab8** _and_ **10** _others._

 **Mt. Vernon** _named the group chat_ **halp** _._

**Friday 5:06 PM**

 

 **hairsniffer** : wtf

 **hairsniffer** : we are literally going to see each other in half an hour wtf do you want

 **Mt. Vernon** : jisoos I'm just asking for halp JeEZ what got stuck up your ass

 **WooziFairy** : don't say it

 **GiraffeMom** : I wish it was my dick

 **WooziFairy** : not exactly what I thought but still

 **WooziFairy** : ew

 **hairsniffer** : you interrupted us and now Jeonghan ain't gonna give me the succ

 **ourholyfather** : wait you guys are doing it without me??

 **ourholyfather** : I go to get groceries and you guys leave me out :'(

 **GiraffeMom** : I'm sorry babe but I got bored

 **ourholyfather** : :'(

 **Mingew** : So why we here????

 **WonTon** : imma guess it's abt Seungkwan

 **Mt. Vernon** : how u kno

 **BbyDinosaur** : he would've been like "dam Jisoo hyung has been forgotten again lmao"

 **Mt. Vernon** : tru

 **ourholyfather** : :'(

 **JunHo69** : so wut spicy news do you got vern

 **Mt. Vernon** : I'm confessing to Seungkwan today

 **GiraffeMom** : omg finally

 **Dab8** : wait why today?

 **Mt. Vernon** : you told me too!!!

 **Dab8** : I said to confess to him, I didn't say today tho

 **Mt. Vernon** : but we're going to see each other in half an hour!!

 **Mt. Vernon** : i am not ready to sit in the same table as him for more than an hour!!!!!!

 **Dab8** : oh yeah you have no choice but to see him

 **Dab8** : lmao that's so awkward I'm praying for man

 **GiraffeMom** : wut r u kids talking abt

 **Dab8** : care to explain Vern?

 **Mt. Vernon** : can you do it plz?

 **Mt. Vernon** : it made me feel all weird inside explaining it to you and I can't handle rn

 **ClockFace** : that my friend is called the tingling feeling you get when you love someone

 **SUCKMEME** : it makes you feel all awkward inside because you're so whIPpeD for the person you love

 **ClockFace** : it's an awkward feeling that sets butterflies in your stomach and a warmth spreads throughout your body

 **SUCKMEME** : it makes you feel embarrassed just talking about the one you like because you're so whIPpeD

 **GiraffeMom** : shut up and let Minghao talk

 **ClockFace** : sorry mom

 **SUCKMEME** : sorry mom

 **Dab8** : so yknow how on Sunday I went the club with Vern and Kwan?

 **JunHo69** : how could I forget

 **Dab8** : dont be like that

 **GiraffeMom** : yeh wut happened

 **Dab8** : when I left with kook Vern drove Kwan home

 **Dab8** : long story short, Vern held kwan's hand and accidentally said I love you

 **ClockFace** : O.o

 **SUCKMEME** : woW

 **Mingew** : aww young love

 **Mt. Vernon** : shut up hyung

 **Mt. Vernon** : you have no love

 **Mingew** : :'(

 **Dab8** : there's more

 **GiraffeMom** : keep going

 **Dab8** : next day Kwan was perfectly fine and they were just friends so Vern assumed that he forgot last night

 **WooziFairy** : lemme guess, he actually knew the whole time

 **GiraffeMom** : SHHHHH

 **Dab8** : surprise surprise he knew and kissed him today and ran off

 **GiraffeMom** : OH MY BABY IS GOING THRU LUV

 **hairsniffer** : jun and hao just had their fuckfest of emotions

 **hairsniffer** : why do you choose now to confess when we're going to dinner all together

 **GiraffeMom** : it's BCUZ of that cheol!!! Weren't you reading??????

 **hairsniffer** : wut?

 **GiraffeMom** : do you really want to sit in between Seungkwan and Vernon at the same time while they don't know how to feelings?

 **hairsniffer** : no cuz I wanna be sitting in between you and Jisoo

 **GiraffeMom** : >:(

 **hairsniffer** : wut????

 **ourholyfather** : I'm sorry cheol but even I wanted to get mad at you

 **hairsniffer** : I still don't get it

 **GiraffeMom** : the point is that it's going to be super fucking awkward between them and I WILL make you sit in between them if you don't let this happen

 **GiraffeMom** : this MUST happen

 **Mt. Vernon** : I don't think I'm ready mom ( /)-(\ )

 **GiraffeMom** : I believe in you son!

 **ourholyfather** : I support this

 **Mingew** : yeh Vern is finally doing smthn abt Kwan now

 **Mingew** : it's nice to know that you are going to us for help and not keeping it to yourself and going on the loose and making stupid choices and avoid your relationship problems and the person you have a crush on

 **Dab8** : wtf I can't see

 **Dab8** : there's so much shade being thrown my way

 **BbyDinosaur** : damn even I can't see lmao

 **Mt. Vernon** : it's nice to get your guys' advice :)

 **GiraffeMom** : OFC SON

 **ClockFace** : uhh kwan just asked me to drive him to the restaurant

 **hairsniffer** : it's still little early tho

 **GiraffeMom** : Kwan is always a punctual person unlike you

 **hairsniffer** : okAY

 **WooziFairy** : but maybe this is a good thing

 **Dab8** : yeah ur right

 **WooziFairy** : Soonyoung say yes

 **Dab8** : Vern imma be at ur place in five min

 **Mt. Vernon** : wut are you guys doing?

 **BbyDinosaur** : I don't even know what my bf is planning

 **JunHo69** : me neither

 **WooziFairy** : Vern will confess to Kwan

 **WooziFairy** : Minghao I need you to keep them alone and keep soon from ruining their privacy

 **ClockFace** : I can give privacy >:(

 **BbyDinosaur** : no offense hyung but you took a pic of me and Jihoon hyung kissing

 **ClockFace** : oh yeah.... I think I still have that pic

 **WooziFairy** : you better delete that pic kwon soonfuck

 **ClockFace** : :3

 **WooziFairy** : yknow what tell Kwan to ask me to drive him

 **ClockFace** : nope! I already agreed! I am currently in the car with Minnie driving me to kwan's!

 **WooziFairy** : Minghao I am sorry but I am putting all of my trust into you to keep those two idiots away from Vernon and seungkwan

 **Dab8** : dw I'm bringing Junhui to help

 **WooziFairy** : that worries me more Minghao

 **Dab8** : I've got this dw

 **Dab8** : jun WILL help me, right?

 **JunHo69** : he is literally scaring me rn

 **Dab8** : we'll be there in a little Vern!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Monsters" brief summary 
> 
> In a world where monsters and demons roam about, there was a company created to expel such monster, also known as the Monster Hunter Association. Junhui's stepfather is the CEO of the company. His stepfather has tried to get the boy to join but he is adamant in not.  
> [Hero AU]
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm actually a little hyped to write the next one but I'm still playing it out in my head so it might take a while again..
> 
> Please look forward to "Monsters", I'll try to work hard on it so it doesn't go to complete trash.
> 
> Have a nice day ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is not to offend anyone, to make seventeen look bad, or anything negative, this is all for fun and fiction. I am sorry if I had done anything to offend you.
> 
> Have a noice day :))


End file.
